The Heart of Camelot
by DannyRoranicus44
Summary: In a moment of madness, and a flash of gold, a secret is revealed.
1. Prologue: A Secret is Revealed

**A/N: I've been wanting to write this for a while and finally got around to it!**

**This chapter is fairly short - the others will all be longer. At least 1,000 words. **

**This is set after Series 1 Episode 3 but before Episode 4.**

**Reviews are appreciated. **

Prologue: A Secret is Revealed

"So, we got Gwen out!" Merlin smiled happily as he cleared up Arthur's room. The place had quickly become a mess after Merlin had put all his focus into proving Gwen's innocence rather than his own duties. Although Gwen's life was more of a priority, and it was his fault that she got thrown into that situation in the first place, he still couldn't help but wish that he had managed to maintain Arthur's chambers at the same time. That way he wouldn't have left himself with such a large chore that he was currently trying to sort while Arthur moped around.

"Yeah," Arthur nodded slowly, not bothering to look at Merlin from where he stood at his window, looking down on the busy courtyard below.

Merlin couldn't help but notice an unnerving change in the Prince's behaviour. He was speaking quieter, softer and in shorter sentences and seemed to have developed a liking to staring out any window he cane across.

"You were a little bit helpless at times," Merlin thought out loud, only realising he was speaking for all to hear after finishing the sentence.

"Yeah," Arthur repeated in the same tone as previously.

Merlin cocked his head to the right slightly. Normally, Arthur would have had a comeback to do with Merlin being useless to go with Merlin's comment or at least disagree. It was unlike him to agree. "You're a prat, right?" He asked, wondering if Arthur was even listening to him.

"Yeah," came Arthur's response once again, proving Merlin's theory that he was being ignored was correct.

Merlin laughed, the noise causing Arthur to snap out of his daydream. "Back with us now then?" Merlin questioned in amusement.

"Can you remember you're first attempt at getting Gwen out of the dungeons?" Arthur questioned randomly, although he did sound more like his normal self now whilst ignoring Merlin's question.

"Erm, yes," Merlin replied as he moved on to cleaning the other half of the room so he could avoid eye contact with the Prince.

"You claimed... that you were a sorcerer," Arthur reminded him - not that he needed any prompts. He remembered fully well what he did in his time of desperation and could now understand why Gaius had been so irritated with him for his reckless decision. "Were you telling the truth?"

Merlin laughed again, "Of course not! As you said, I wasn't thinking properly!"

Arthur scoffed, "Yeah, of course."

"Are you okay, sire?" Merlin asked, glancing over his shoulder to see Arthur had returned to the window.

"I need to find someone, Merlin. Someone who I can relate to - someone in the same position as me. Someone who has to hide their true self because revealing the real them is too dangerous," Arthur spoke, reminding Merlin of The Great Dragon as he seemed to be speaking in puzzles more than real sentences.

Merlin was unsure of if he even knew what he was saying. He wasn't blinking, after all - staring at one single spot below him - perhaps it was The Great Dragon speaking through him. "What do you mean, sire?" He asked, finding himself resorting to a matter of formality since Arthur seemed to be either not Arthur or shaken up about something.

"The one thing my father's always taught me to hate. The thing he executes other people for. When, right under his nose, right in his blind spot, in the heart of his kingdom lies the one thing he swore to rid this land of."

Merlin froze - did Arthur know the truth? Was Arthur smarter than he looked? Had he managed to piece two and two together? Had Merlin been careless? His heart pounding, Merlin turned to face Arthur. They stared into each other's eyes, both waiting for someone to say something when something unexpected happened, something Merlin never believed he would see.

It happened in a blink of an eye.

Arthur's light blue eyes flashed gold.

The candle to Merlin's left was put out in that very instance, confirming his suspicions.

"I am everything my father hates," Arthur finished.

A loud bang shook Arthur from his rant.

He looked around in confusion to see that his manservant had disappeared.

The confusion cleared up when Arthur remembered what he had said.

Merlin knew his secret.


	2. Chapter 1: Protect him from Uther

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! I didn't expect those!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Merlin wasn't sure why he was running – perhaps it was the shock of the new information or the fact that he wouldn't have known what to say next. All he knew was that this changed quite a few things.

"Merlin?" He jumped when his name was called before realising he had reached the Physicians chambers already. Gaius was at his desk, surrounded by books and papers but looked up from them with a look of concern towards Merlin.

"I'm fine, Gaius!" Merlin tried to convince the physician as he recognised the look of concern on Gaius' face and pushed the wooden door shut behind him.

"Why are you back so early?" Gaius demanded, watching Merlin placing his jacket down on the table with a look of suspicion.

"Believe it or not, Arthur ran out of chores for me!" He grinned, walking towards the steps that lead to his room.

"Nonsense!"

Merlin stopped in his tracks. "Yeah, that was a little too ambitious, wasn't it?"

Gaius simply nodded, although Merlin was sure he could see a small smile that Gaius was trying to hide, "Sit down, Merlin."

Merlin sighed before walking back towards the door and sitting at the wooden table where he placed his head in his hands – how was he going to explain this to Gaius? Perhaps it would have been better to stay in Arthur's chambers after all.

"What's troubling you?" Gaius questioned, walking over to join Merlin at the table.

Merlin sighed and hesitated before looking up to explain to Gaius. "I thought protecting Arthur would be easy," He admitted. "That I'd only have to worry and be on guard when there were visitors to Camelot. It turns out I was wrong. I have to protect him from Uther."

"Uther?"

"He," Merlin froze, feeling like it wasn't his place to be telling Gaius but he needed some advice. "He's got magic. He want into this weird mood – I don't think he realised what he was saying and then his eyes – they turned gold, just for an instant, but they definitely did and in that same time – the candle went out!"

Merlin took a deep breath – only realising then that he had been speaking quickly. He sat back waiting for Gaius to say something but nothing came. "You don't seem surprised," Merlin commented after they sat in silence for some time.

"Oh, no, I am," It was now Gaius' turn to try to convince Merlin.

Merlin, however, wasn't convinced but he didn't push it any further – he had more pressing things to get off his mind. "Now I have to watch his every move and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless! As if I don't have enough work to do!"

"Why does that sound familiar?" Gaius asked.

Merlin laughed, "Can I go now?"

**~THOC~**

Arthur kicked his bed in frustration before quickly sitting down on it to nurse his newly injured foot. In a moment of madness, he had managed to reveal his secret to a servant he barely knew.

He'd been foolish in the first place to believe that Merlin had originally been telling the truth about being a sorcerer – he wouldn't be slaving away as Arthur's servant if he possessed magic. He could easily create a better life for himself.

At least he didn't have to worry about Merlin mentioning something to his father. The servant knew from their run-in with Valiant that his word meant nothing against a knights, let alone the King's own son.

Merlin's reaction, however, had been rather strange and Arthur could only hope that he'd be back at work the next day, acting like nothing had happened.

**~THOC~**

That night, Merlin couldn't sleep. His mind was racing. Thankfully, Arthur hadn't called for him to return and Merlin had the rest of the afternoon off, which he could have enjoyed a lot more if he hadn't had too much on his mind.

Merlin had so many questions yet there was one that kept recurring. _Should he reveal the truth to Arthur? _He didn't have to ask Gaius to know what his answer would be but he couldn't help but feel that a second opinion would be useful.

Within minutes, Merlin found himself in the familiar position of thinking of a way to sneak past the guards keeping a close eye on the dungeons. Leaning over the barrier, Merlin laid his eye on a handful of stones.

After a flash of gold eyes, the stones had set off down a corridor, creating noises as they hit against the stone walls of the corridor. Merlin grinned as the guards ran off down the corridor in search of the maker of the noise.

Merlin continued down the stairs, taking a different corridor to the one that the guards had disappeared down.

Picking up a torch, Merlin lit it, before taking the familiar staircase down to the dragon's lair. "Hello?" He called, glancing down over the ledge, trying to see if he could find the Great Dragon anywhere. "I need your help." Merlin waited again with no luck. "I thought you were meant to help me with this _great _destiny of mine," Merlin called, getting impatient and annoyed with the lack of response.

"Indeed I am," The Great Dragon replied, finally flying into view. "What do you need me for now, young warlock?"

"Arthur has magic – should I reveal myself to him?" Merlin questioned, getting straight to the point this time.

"That is for you to decide. I can't make your decisions for you." Merlin sighed, why could he never get a simple reply from the dragon?

"Did you know that he had magic?" Merlin inquired, just as Gaius had been before him, the Great Dragon didn't seem surprised.

"How else would I be sure that he would return Albion to the land?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin asked, irritated. What else did he not know about the person he was meant to be protecting? Was he a troll in disguise? Merlin knew he wouldn't have difficulty believing that one!

"It was for Arthur to decide when you would know, just as it is for you."

Merlin sighed. The Great Dragon hadn't helped him at all. He was still faced with the dilemma he had before he had taken the trip down to the cavern underneath Camelot – tell Arthur or wait until there wasn't a possibility of him getting executed for it.


	3. Chapter 2: The Druids

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I didn't expect that many!**

The following morning, Merlin remained unsure of what to do. His head was telling him to say something since he knew what it was like to grow up with no one to share the feeling of having magic with. Arthur must know that feeling too.

Perhaps it was the fact that they'd only recently met that made Merlin uneasy about revealing his true, magical self, yet there was also something telling him otherwise, like someone was whispering in his ear, persuading him not to. And there was a feeling too, holding him back, something he couldn't quite describe – a feeling that kept popping back every time Merlin had made up his mind.

"You're going to be late," Gaius called through from the other room, interrupting Merlin's though process.

Merlin got to his feet – pushing the strange feeling away from him. He'd made up his mind. He was going to tell Arthur. He would finally have someone who would understand where he was coming from.

**~THOC~**

Arthur Pendragon was awoken by a loud knocking against his wooden door. He propped himself up on his elbows and blinked to steady his blurred vision before replying, "Yes?"

"Your father wishes to see you, sire," A voice from outside – Leon's, he thought – informed him.

Arthur grunted a response as he forced himself out of his comfy bed and changed, wondering where Merlin was with his breakfast. Surely he hadn't scared him away.

Although his stomach disagreed, Arthur decided he didn't have time to wait for Merlin with his breakfast. Instead, he put his red jacket on and set off for the throne room.

Walking through the corridors of the castle, towards the room where his father waited for him, Arthur made sure to look out for any sign of Merlin and his breakfast however he found no sign of his servant from his chambers to the throne room.

Walking past the first of the two guards posted outside the throne room, Arthur turned to his right and strolled through the large, wooden doors of the throne room. "You sent for me, father," Arthur stated as he stood in the middle of the room, facing his father who was sat on his throne.

"There have been reports of druids heading our way from the northern border. You and your men are to ride out immediately. They can not reach the castle." Uther ordered and Arthur's heart lurched. The druids had magic – they were like him but, unlike him, they were being slaughtered by Uther since, unlike him again, they had the bravery to admit to the powers they possessed. Perhaps, he could get them on their own, without any other people around him, listening in, he would be able to learn a thing or two from them.

It was decided in an instant – he would go in search for them but not to slaughter them, as he knew his father expected of him.

"I shall go but I believe I'd be able to deal with the druids single handed," Arthur began to explain to his father, attempting to get rid of the guards or knights that he knew his father was planning for Arthur to take with him.

"Definitely not," Uther cut in. He obviously knew what Arthur was hoping to propose. "They have magic, Arthur. For them, it's not about the skill of the sword. You are to take at least five other knights with you. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, of course," Arthur agreed before turning to leave the room and find some knights to take with him. He'll just have to develop a different plan in order to get the druids on their own.

**~THOC~**

Merlin entered Arthur's room cautiously, wondering how awkward the atmosphere was going to be between them, even before he revealed that he had been hiding something about himself since he arrived in Camelot. He was sure Arthur would understand why he had kept it from him though – when Merlin revealed that one thing Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Arthur?" Merlin frowned, spinning around on the spot, looking at the abandoned room. He seemed to be up and gone already when he hadn't even had breakfast – not that Merlin had remembered it!

Merlin checked the room one last time before leaving to search for the missing prince.

**~THOC~**

By now, Arthur had gathered the five minimal knights and found a different servant to help him into his armour. The servant seemed to be very chatty but Arthur wasn't listening. He was too busy trying to devise a plan to escape the watch of the other knights. Even though he wasn't properly listening to the other servant who was busy chatting away, the servant's constant talking was annoying him. Perhaps if he knew what to say to Merlin – not that he was any less talkative – he would have taken some time to find him but the thought of the awkwardness was enough to convince himself to set off as soon as possible.

After the servant had finished putting Arthur's armour on, Arthur turned and hurried to his horse before the servant could start talking about anything else.

Once he'd climbed onto his horse, Arthur glanced over his shoulder to make sure the other knights were ready to go before heading off towards the northern border.

Leaving Camelot behind him, Arthur began to feel more relaxed, knowing he wasn't going to run into Merlin and have to explain things – he knew he would have to eventually but, for now, he could focus on the druids.

After a long period of time riding, Arthur lifted his hand up to order the other knights to stop as he slowed his own horse down. He slid off his horse and crept forwards, trying not to disturb any of the leaves or twigs as he did so.

Ahead of them, through the thick trees, he could just make out the shape of people sitting on the ground – they looked to be resting.

Arthur turned back to the knights. "Stay here – I'll shout when we'll go in for the surprise attack," Arthur ordered, barely whispering. If the druids heard or caught sight of them, they'd be off in a flash and Arthur would lose his chance.

Getting the other knights off his back had proved easier than he had expected. The only thing left to do was to convince the druids that he didn't want to kill them when he announced his presence.

Clutching his sword for defence if absolutely necessary, Arthur crept around the outskirts of the clearing that the druids were resting in until he was on the opposite side to his horse and the knights he had ordered to wait behind. He had to be quick though – he didn't expect them to wait for long before running in to ensure that their future king was unharmed, therefore alerting the druids of their presence.

Arthur continued to creep forwards, crouching so the druids wouldn't be able to see him until he was upon them. The trees and bushes weren't quite so thick on his side and he could make out what they were doing better than before. They were sat around a pile of bag, laughing and talking, looking happy to have taken a break.

As he watched them continue to talk, unknowing of the fact that they were being watched, he felt his heart rate increase. He was finally getting the chance to talk to some people who were like him. After hiding himself for so many years, the time had paid off and he finally found people who would be able to understand him. It was just a shame that these people didn't live in Camelot, in order for him to talk to them any day and any time he needed throughout the week, without needing to trek into the forest and search for them.

Arthur stood up. This was the right time.


	4. Chapter 3: Belonging

**A/N: This was my favourite chapter to write so far so I hope you enjoy it! There's no Merlin in this chapter but he will be back in the next!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

Arthur stepped into the clearing. One druid happened to turn his way at that point. Within an instant, he had shot up onto his feet. "Don't worry," Arthur held one hand out to try and calm the panicking druid. This alerted the attention of the nine other druids in the clearing. "I'm not here to harm any of you," Arthur explained quickly as they all made a move to leave.

One man, who looked to be the oldest of the group, stepped forwards, "Then what are you doing here, Arthur Pendragon?"

"I need your help," Arthur admitted, glancing across the clearing to see if the knights had made a move. He was glad that he was just about able to make out the red cloaks that belonged to the knights of Camelot which told him that they hadn't decided to move yet.

"We will do nothing to help Camelot. You murder our people," The older druid spat, his voice filled with pain and his eyes showed his loss.

"You won't be helping Camelot, only me. Besides, that is all my father. I don't make the decisions, at least not yet. But when I do magic will return to Camelot, you have my word," Arthur told them, looking around at them all when he was speaking, giving his word to them all, not just the one.

"How can we be sure that you will act on your word?" A younger druid called out, his tone sounding uncertain.

"Because-"

"Arthur?" A confused voice interrupted him. He span around, trying to find the owner of the familiar voice. His eyes met those of Leon's who was staring straight at him.

A sudden anger rose up inside of Arthur. He had given him an order to wait for his call. Did no one see the need to obey him anymore? "I ordered you to wait for my signal!" He yelled in annoyance - not trying to think of an explanation to give to the knight.

Arthur's thoughts suddenly changed from anger to confusion. A strange feeling was shooting through his arm, through his hand and to his fingertips where the strange sensation changed to a tingling feeling.

Arthur turned his around in horror so he was staring at the back of his hand, trying to figure out what the strange feeling was. In a moment of relief, Arthur felt the tingling feeling escape from his hand.

He looked up, suddenly realising that he needed to provide Leon with an explanation to why he was communicating with the druids. To his surprise, he looked up to see Leon flying through the air, hitting his back against a tree and falling to the ground.

Arthur stumbled back, his mind filled with many questions. What had happened? Was it his magic?

His thoughts jerked elsewhere once again, this time to helping the older knight to his feet. He stepped forwards towards Leon, who had now scrambled to his feet.

"Stay away from me!" Leon told him, his voice sounding shaken even though he was trying to cover it up. He was backing away, back towards the other knights and the horses.

"Come on, Leon, I-" Arthur cut off. It was too late. He had gone.

"You have magic?" A small voice from behind him reminded Arthur of the reason they had been there in the first place - the druids.

Arthur turned around to face the ten druids who were staring at him in amazement. Arthur nodded - too dazed to speak and trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Come," the oldest druid put his arm around Arthur's shoulders, guiding him towards the other druids, most of whom had returned to sitting down. "Sit down. You look like you're going to fall over if you continue to stand."

Arthur obeyed, still dazed, and sat on the ground with the other druids who all seemed to be watching him.

It took Arthur some time to come over the shock but the druids were patient with him, talking with one another as if nothing had happened. Finally, Arthur found his words. "What just happened?" He questioned, glancing back at the tree which Leon had been thrown against.

"You used magic," the oldest druid explained simply.

"But I felt this strange sensation in my hand and he went flying through the air," Arthur argued, leaning forwards in excitement and anticipation. Perhaps he could finally get some answers to all of his questions. "Normally I just look at an object and it moves or something simple, not a whole person!"

"You're magic is getting stronger, Arthur. This is just the beginning," Arthur was listening intensely to every word that came out of the man's mouth. "Tell me, how long have you been able to move objects around for?"

"Most of my life," Arthur replied instantly. He wanted to make sure that the druids knew that he was eager to learn from them.

He leant in even further, as if there were people around who could overhear them. He knew that there wasn't anyone - Leon and the other knights would be long gone by now - but he was used to having to keep it quiet. "Do you know why I'm like this?"

"I'm afraid not, Arthur, but there must be a reason. There are very few sorcerers who didn't study or get taught magic," the druid explained. "I'm assuming you didn't study it."

Arthur just shook his head, to tell the older druid that his assumption was correct as he stared at the ground. He sighed before glancing up, "So I'm strange?"

"Not strange, young one, not at all," The druid protested, obviously not wanting Arthur to think that way about himself. "Just unique, in an amazing way."

"But why did this have to happen to me?" Arthur questioned frustrated. "My father hates magic and here I am."

"I'm afraid I don't hold the answers that you seek," The druid apologised.

"I didn't expect you too but thank you, you've given me answers I would never have received in Camelot," Arthur spoke gratefully as he stood up to stretch his legs.

"Are you leaving already?"

"No. I'm not sure if I can return to Camelot. I am certain that Leon will go straight to my father when he returns - he's loyal like that," Arthur explained as he glanced around to take in his surroundings.

"Surely Uther," the way that the older druid spoke his father's name could only be described as hatred by Arthur. "Would believe your word against a knights."

"That's something I don't want to find out the answer to right now," Arthur admitted, his thoughts were so messed up, he wasn't sure what to believe of anyone. "Do you mind if I stay with you for now?"

"Of course not. You're welcome for as long as you need."

Arthur smiled. As he looked around at the forest scenery, for once in his life, he felt like he belonged.


	5. Chapter 4: A Relaxing Day Off

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. I really appreciate them!**

After searching most of the castle for Arthur, Merlin had ran into Gwen who had informed him of the fact that Arthur had set off for the northern border to cut off a group of people who had been reported to Uther for a reason Gwen was unsure about.

Merlin, unaware that these people were the druids, saw no reason to panic and decided to enjoy his time off, rather than worry about Arthur like he had done the previous day. It was rare for Arthur to not require

his services – he might as well enjoy it when he isn't needed.

Merlin decided to avoid returning to his room, worried that Gaius would only send him out on errands if he realised that Merlin had nothing better to do.

Merlin spent most of his morning at the marketplace, strolling up and down the stalls then possibly going into the tavern for a quick drink.

By noon, Merlin was bored of the marketplace and the areas around it. He wondered back towards the castle whilst trying think of what to do with his time. Without Arthur to run around after, Merlin found that he had too much time on his hands and very little to do with it.

Upon reaching the bridge leading into the courtyard, Merlin looked to his left to see the knights left behind by Arthur training and

battling against each other. With nothing else to do, Merlin leant against the stone wall in order to watch the knights.

Merlin lost track of time, finding watching the knights attempting to fight each other without injuring anyone fairly entertaining.

It wasn't until they started walking as a group back towards the castle that Merlin realised quite how long he had spent leaning against the wall.

Merlin entered the courtyard just as Gaius entered the courtyard from the castle. Merlin groaned as Gaius headed his way, hoping he wouldn't have to deliver any medicine to anyone. The last time he had done that, one lady – Lady Feverfew, he remembered nicknaming her – had refused to take the medicine, believing that it hadn't come from Gaius.

"This is strange to see," Gaius commented as he reached Merlin.

"What do you mean?" Merlin frowned, confused.

"You seem to be relaxing!"

"Oh, Arthur's out with the other knights. They've gone to the Northern border – I've got the day off!" Merlin grinned. So don't make me run errands for you, he wondered whether to add the sentence but decided to keep quiet in the end.

"Don't get to comfortable," Gaius smiled back, his eyes looking past Merlin.

Merlin turned around to see horses gallop through the entrance led by Sir Leon and followed by four other knights. Merlin froze.

Where was Arthur?

Leon demounted at the steps leading into the castle, just in time to meet Uther who had emerged from the doors at the top and made his way down to the second step whilst scanning the five horses for any sign of his

son.

"Where's Arthur?" Uther demanded as servants hurried in to take the horses back to the stables, clearing Merlin's view as they did so.

"He's still with the druids, sire," Leon explained, confusing Merlin – what did the druids have to do with this?

"Did you not manage to push them back over the border?" Uther asked.

Leon shook his head, "They're far into Camelot's territory."

Suddenly it began to make sense to Merlin, the people reported to have crossed the northern border must have been the druids.

Unknowing of his son's magic abilities, Uther must have sent Arthur to drive them back. Now, Arthur seemed to have decided to stay with the druids.

"Why is Arthur still with them? Was he captured?" Uther questioned.

"No, sire, he wasn't," Leon replied, glancing around at his fellow knights as if offering for them to explain yet none of them made any

sign of providing an explanation.

"Then what happened?"

"You may find this hard to believe, I can hardly believe it myself but he seems to have magic," Leon answered hesitantly.

"You are accusing my son of being a sorcerer?" It was clear that Uther couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Not by choice, sire. I have known Arthur for a long time but he went on ahead, telling us to wait for his signal. We assumed that he

wanted to land a surprise attack on the druids so we waited. After no signal came, we thought something was wrong so I went after him to find he was already in the clearing, talking to the druids. When I announced my presence, I was thrown against a tree," As he listened to Leon's account of what had happened, Merlin only knew that this couldn't be good. He could only hope that Uther wouldn't believe what Leon had told him. Surely he would find it difficult to believe that his own son had magic - Merlin had found it difficult and he didn't have a strong hatred for the power.

For a reason that Merlin couldn't explain, Uther turned to Gaius. "Could this be true?" The King asked, speaking directly to his court physician.

"I believe so I'm afraid," Gaius nodded in response.

Uther began to give out commands about finding Arthur and returning him to Camelot.

Merlin ignored him, turning to Gaius. "What did you say yes for?" He exclaimed.

"If I said no then the King could have lost his temper with Leon," Gaius explained.

"So you decided to put Arthur in the middle of this?" Merlin snapped. Gaius could have ended all of this by simply saying no but instead he had to make it difficult.

"Use force if necessary but bring him back alive," Uther commanded and Merlin turned back to see that the knights were ready to ride out again. He had to do something - quickly.

"Actually," Merlin stepped forwards, ignoring Gaius' whispered protests. "I thought you knew, Arthur planned to ally with the druids as a way to get into their camp then drive them all out."

"How does that explain the fact that he threw me against a tree?" Leon challenged.

"Are you sure that was him? You said so yourself, he went on ahead. For all you know, he could have convinced one of them to do it-"

"Are you challenging the word of a knight's?" Uther interrupted, his voice full of seniority although his eyes showed his confusion.

"No, sire, of course not. I'm just providing you with the information he gave me," Merlin responded innocently - this wasn't going as he'd planned.

"Very well," Or perhaps it was! Merlin grinned as Uther called off the search. "We'll go after them in three days if he does not return by then."

The crowd dispersed quickly after that, the knights murmuring to one another, possibly giving their opinions on what had happened.

"You're going to go after him, aren't you," Gaius guessed, recognising Merlin's facial expression.

"Of course I am! I should have revealed myself when I had the chance then he wouldn't have felt like he needed to stay with the druids. I need to convince him to return to Camelot or else everyone really will find out the truth," Merlin explained as best as he could.

Although Merlin had many questions to ask Gaius, including why Uther had asked him if the possibility of Arthur being magic was likely, there were more important things for Merlin to do first.

He would set off for the northern border immediately.


End file.
